


Sunlight to keep

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Domdrop, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, which is not a tag but neither is hot tea with honey and that also features in this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: At the end of the night he hid the paddles and knives away in the locked suitcase in the bottom of the closet, and left his wife in their bed.





	Sunlight to keep

He carefully carried the two mugs back, making sure nothing spilled over the sides. One he kept himself, the other was put on the nightstand.

“Tea with honey, honey.” Gracia barely stirred. He froze for a few seconds. Was she hurt? He sat down on the bed and hesitantly touched her back. “Honey?” 

“Hmf.”

There was ice, starting in his chest, spreading-

“Tea.” 

Gracia slowly sat up, grabbed her mug and tugged his arm, forcing him to follow her up the bed. The feeling melted away, chased by the warmth of the tea and her soft body next to his.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The tenth prompt from the random choice generator was "aftercare/drop", and my first draft was a lot angstier and a lot longer 😂  
Come drink tea at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
